Kurt Returns
by ShadowOfTheNight101
Summary: So this is my version of Kurt returning to McKinley High, how Blaine reacts to Kurt leaving and the first day back at McKinley. Rate M for guy love :


****GLEE returns April 19th! I can't wait. xD Anyway, this is my idea of what happens when Blaine finds out that Kurt is returning McKinley. So it starts kinda after when Kurt returns to Dalton after a family weekend dinner and goes through to the first day of McKinley. Enjoy**

It was the Sunday after final exams and Kurt has spent the weekend with his family. There was only one more week before summer vacation started and Kurt was dreading every minute that ticked away. It just meant less and less time with Blaine.

The drive from Lima back to Dalton was the longest two hours Kurt had ever experienced. He couldn't get his father's words out of his head. He knew they were coming. He just didn't know they would be coming so soon.

Kurt parked in the dorm parking structure and turned off the ignition, but instead of getting out of the car, he replayed the conversation that had taken place only four hours before.

"_Kurt, before you leave, there is something else that Carol and I would like to talk to you about," Burt said as Finn and Kurt finished washing the breakfast dishes._

_Kurt looked between his father and step-mother and sat down at the kitchen table waiting for one of them to continue. _

"_Kurt, we know how much you enjoy Dalton and that you've made some really good friends there. But with the price of tuition being so high, we are not going to be able to afford for you to continue your education there next year," Burt stated._

Kurt had felt his heartbreaking with every word that fell from his father's mouth. It wasn't because he would miss Dalton. Hell no! Kurt hated the conformity of Dalton and the classes were so hard that Kurt believed he was only a few more chapters away from a stress-induced brain tumor. No, his heart was breaking because Kurt would be leaving Blaine. His boyfriend of four weeks, five days and ten hours…but who was counting? And Kurt could not imagine being without Blaine. They had finally gotten together and now Kurt had to leave. How was he going to tell Blaine?

* * *

><p>Blaine checked his phone again for the fifth time in ten minutes. He pressed a few buttons until he reached his messages inbox. <em>'No New Messages'. <em>Blaine tried calling his voicemail. "_You have no new messages."_ Blaine pressed the 'END' button in frustration. He could not believe this. It was Tuesday and he had still not heard from Kurt, except for the quick '_Back at Dalton. Tired. Talk to you later' _text that he had received Sunday afternoon.

Blaine had tried knocking on Kurt's dorm with no luck. Kurt was not answering phone calls, texts and was not showing up for Warbler's practice. Something was seriously wrong. Blaine did the only other thing he could think of. He called Mercedes.

"_Hello."_

"Hey Mercedes."

"_Hey Blaine. What's up boy?"_

"It's Kurt. He came back Sunday afternoon, but he hasn't spoken to me since. And he won't return any of my phone calls or texts and he won't answer the door when I walk by his dorm. It's freaking me out because I think it has something to do with his family. Do you know what happened?"

"_Well, I know that his parents wanted to tell him something important, but I don't know what. I'll ask Finn later, but let me try calling Kurt and I'll see if I can get him to call you."_

"Thanks Mercedes. I really appreciate this."

"_No problem. I'm sure he's just hella busy, Blaine."_

"Yeah. Well, I'll talk to you later."

"_Bye."_

Blaine hung up his phone and flopped back against his bed hoping with everything he had that Mercedes would get Kurt to talk. In the meantime, Blaine grabbed his laptop, hoping a little Farmville would stop his mind from worrying so much.

* * *

><p>Kurt sat on his bed, silently thankful that he didn't have a roommate because he would not have been able to hold in his tears otherwise. He had been sitting in his room since Sunday, trying to find a way to tell Blaine that he was leaving. And he only had two days left because starting tomorrow, everyone would start leaving for summer vacation, including himself.<p>

His boyfriend had called him, texted him and had knocked on his door more times than Kurt cared to count. Thirty-seven. Yet, Kurt hadn't answered. He couldn't. He knew he would break down if he did. He loved Blaine. He loved him the moment he heard Blaine sing 'Teenage Dream'. They had become intimate in the past month they had been together and while they hadn't had sex yet, they had done plenty of other stuff.

"_I'm a, I'm a, a diva, hey, I'm a, I'm a  
>Na, na, na, diva is a female version of a hustla<br>Of a hustla, of a, of a hustla"_

Kurt grabbed his phone from his nightstand and answered it.

"Hey, Cedes."

"_Kurt, what's going on?"_ Mercedes voice sounded falsely happy.

"Blaine called you. Didn't he?"

"_He's just worried baby. He just wants to make sure you're okay."_

"Well, you can tell him I'm fine."

"_I heard from Finn that you're coming back to McKinley."_

"That wasn't any of his business to tell you."

"_I'm sorry Kurt, but we've all missed you. You have no idea how much."_

"It's all right. Does anyone else know?"

"…"

"Mercedes?"

"_Kurt, have you checked your facebook?"_

"No. Why?"

"_Cuz there are comments all over your wall from not only New Directions, but also other students from McKinley all saying that they can't wait for you to come back and that they miss you. A few of them even say they can't wait to see you again this fall for when you transfer back."_

"Are you kidding me? It's all over facebook! I have to get on before Blaine sees any of those comments. I don't want him finding out before I have the chance to tell him myself."

"…"

"He's seen them already, hasn't he?"

"_There's a comment here from him that was just added a few seconds ago."_

"What does it say?"

"'_What is going on Kurt? What is this about you moving back to Lima and going to McKinley? Is this what your parents told you last weekend? Is this why you're avoiding me? Please call me.' I think you should call him Kurt."_

"Yeah, I – "

A loud banging on his door stopped Kurt mid-sentence.

"I gotta go Cedes. There's someone at the door."

"_Call me later. Love you."_

"Back at you."

Kurt hung up and put his phone on his nightstand and went to answer the door. He opened the door to see Blaine in his doorway, out of breath – obviously from running up two floors from his dorm.

"Blaine, I – "

Kurt didn't get the chance to finish his sentence because Blaine had grabbed Kurt by the collar and had smashed his lips against the countertenor's. Kurt didn't have a chance to do anything before Blaine was pushing the door shut and pressing Kurt against the door, giving Kurt no option, but to respond. So Kurt forgot what he was going to say and, instead, wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and opened his mouth to Blaine's persistent tongue.

Blaine's hands were everywhere; holding Kurt's cheeks, moving down to his neck, over his shoulders and down his arms. Finally, one hand stopped at Kurt's hip, while the other pressed against the small of his back. Kurt could do nothing, but hold on tightly to Blaine's shoulders and undergo the assault from his boyfriend's mouth.

'_I can't breathe. I can't breathe.'_ Kurt dug his nails into Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine pulled away from Kurt's mouth and continued pressing kisses against his jaw. Blaine began pulling at Kurt's Dalton sweater, pushing it off Kurt's shoulders and down his arms before throwing it over his shoulder. He attacked Kurt's neck, kissing, licking and sucking at that beautiful porcelain skin there. Wanting nothing more than to mark that skin and show everyone who Kurt belonged to.

Kurt bit back a moan as he felt Blaine's nimble fingers work on the buttons of his shirt. He couldn't believe what was happening. He felt like his body was on fire and the feeling of Blaine's body and mouth and hands was only making Kurt hotter.

Blaine stripped Kurt of his shirt and began working on the belt and button of his pants.

"Blaine…" Kurt moaned out.

"Yes, Kurt?"

Kurt gave a throaty chuckle at the feeling of Blaine's smile against his neck. "You are wearing far too many clothes."

No sooner had Kurt uttered those words than Blaine stepped back and Kurt saw that Blaine was only in his boxers.

"When did you…?" Kurt looked confused.

Blaine smirked. "You get very distracted when I'm kissing you."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked up at Blaine. "Blaine. About the school, um,"

Blaine pressed his lips against Kurt's again. He ravaged Kurt's mouth, shoving his tongue down the younger boy's throat and didn't stop until he had pulled a moan away from Kurt. He finally pulled away after a few minutes and stared into Kurt's flushed face.

"I don't want to talk about that right now. What I want is to show you how much I love you. I don't want to talk, I just want to make love to you," Blaine whispered.

Kurt nodded because he couldn't think of anything else that he wanted. He looked at Blaine and then walked towards his bed, stripping his pants as he went. Kurt stripped down to only his boxers before sitting down on his bed and turning to face his boyfriend.

Blaine didn't wait even a second before he was on his boyfriend, pressing him into the bed and kissing his neck, jaw and lips.

"Blaine, stop teasing. I need you now," Kurt gasped.

Blaine reached into the top drawer of Kurt's nightstand and pulled out the half full jar of lube and a condom. Blaine then stripped the both of them of their boxers. Blaine looked down into his boyfriend's eyes, watching them dilate with lust as Blaine aligned his body with his. The lead Warbler kissed and suckled at his boyfriend's lips as he spread lube on his first and middle fingers. Kurt's nails bit into Blaine's shoulder blades as Blaine pressed his first finger against Kurt's entrance.

Blaine bit into Kurt's bottom lip, hoping it would distract Kurt enough, so he wouldn't be as tense. Thankfully, it worked because Blaine was able to shove his finger past the ring of muscle without Kurt really noticing. Blaine continued to kiss and lick at his boyfriend's lips as he worked his first finger in and out before adding his second finger. He scissored his fingers, stretching Kurt as best he can, so it would hurt his boyfriend a lot less. He crooked his fingers a bit to the left and Kurt was suddenly screaming into his mouth. That's when Blaine knew that he had found Kurt's prostate, so he made it a point to stroke that spot with every third thrust of his fingers.

"Blaine, I need you now," Kurt moaned out as he pressed down on Blaine's fingers. He was a mess, he was sure of it. He was panting, slightly sweating and was most likely flushed bright red.

Blaine pulled his fingers out, much to the disappointed groan that Kurt uttered, and used more lube to lather up his cock after rolling on a condom. He leaned over and pulled one of the pillows from behind Kurt and shoved it under the younger boy's hips. Blaine pressed kisses along Kurt's jaw before biting down hard on his pulse point below his ear, at the same time, Blaine pushed into Kurt in one swift motion.

Kurt screamed out in a cross between pain and pleasure. Blaine continued peppering kisses all over Kurt's face, neck, and chest; hoping to relieve some of the pain that Kurt was obviously going through. After almost five minutes of Blaine not moving, Kurt finally gave him the go ahead.

Blaine took a deep, shuddering breath and slowly pulled out to the tip before pushing back in. Kurt hooked his ankles around the back of Blaine's thighs as the two of them created a slow rhythm. The two of them moaned in unison as Blaine hit Kurt's prostate again. Kurt begged for Blaine to go faster. Blaine increased his pace, hitting Kurt's prostate with every in-thrust.

"Blaine…I…"

"I know."

Blaine reached between the two of them and began stroking Kurt's penis, wanting to bring him to maximum pleasure. Within minutes Kurt was tightening around Blaine, letting out a loud moan as he reached climax. Blaine came a few seconds after, continually thrusting into Kurt as he rode out his orgasm.

Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt, removed the condom and threw it away before cuddling with his boyfriend. He pressed kisses to Kurt's shoulder and neck before finally laying down next to his now sleeping boyfriend.

"I love you, Kurt."

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up the next morning, reaching for Blaine, but instead his fingers touched an empty pillow and a crisp piece of paper. Looking up, Kurt noticed that Blaine was not in his bed, his bedroom or his bathroom. Blaine was gone. Before having a heart attack Kurt grabbed the paper that was lying on Blaine's pillow.<p>

_My dear Kurt,_

_I am so sorry I was not able to be there when you woke up, but I had to return to my dorm before I got caught. Last night was the most amazing night of my life and I am so happy I was able to share it with you._

_Always yours,_

_Blaine_

Kurt smiled as he folded the note and placed it next to his laptop case, so that he wouldn't forget it. His phone beeped, signaling a text message. Kurt grabbed his phone and noticed a text message from Finn.

_To Kurt:_

_We're on our way to come pick you up. Be there in an hour._

_From Finn_

Kurt looked around his room silently thanking that he had already packed up most of his stuff yesterday, but he still had to pack up his bed sheets and his bathroom necessities. And Blaine, Kurt had to find Blaine, so that he could say good-bye and talk to him about next year.

Within half an hour Kurt had quickly packed up the last of his stuff and ran through his morning moisture routine as quickly as he could. He got a text from Finn saying they were only fifteen minutes away. Kurt got dressed as quickly as possible and ran out the door racing towards Blaine's dorm. Kurt stood out front of Blaine's door and took a deep breath before knocking three times on the door.

David answered the door.

"Oh! Hey Kurt. Um…Blaine is not here."

"He's not? Where is he?" Kurt looked past David, hoping to catch sight of his Warbler boyfriend.

"He left about twenty minutes ago. His dad called and said that Blaine's grandmother had suffered a stroke last night and they needed Blaine home right away," David explained.

Kurt nodded before thanking David and heading back to his dorm. Kurt quickly sent a text to Blaine, telling him he was sorry about his grandmother and that he would call him later. Five minutes later, a knock was heard on Kurt's door. Kurt opened the door to see his dad, Carole and Finn standing there.

Burt enveloped his son in a huge bear hug. "We missed you."

"I missed you too, dad."

The next half hour was spent packing up the two cars with all of Kurt's things. Then Carole and Finn got into Burt's truck, while Kurt and his dad climbed into Kurt's Navigator. The drive back to Lima was spent with Kurt telling his dad everything about Dalton and biting his lip every time he felt tears begin to well up.

"It's going to be okay, kid. You'll still be able to see them on weekends," Burt tried to console his son.

Kurt nodded.

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>That summer was the longest Kurt had ever experienced. He spent most of his days working with his dad. Blaine was spending his entire summer with his grandmother, who had moved in with Blaine and his family. Her stroke had paralyzed her left side, so she needed a lot of assistance. And no matter how many times they talked Blaine always managed to change the subject away from the real issue: Kurt returning to McKinley.<p>

By the first day of school Kurt was beyond nervous. He had spent hours yesterday picking out the perfect first day of school outfit and spending an extra half hour on his daily moisturizing routine. He made sure his outfit was clean and his hair was in place before picking up his school bag and heading to his car. There were already three extra outfits hanging in the back of his car in case he got a slushie facial or a dumpster dive that day.

The day actually went rather well. He didn't have to deal with any drama from the football players or from the hockey players. Which was good in his opinion. He also got a couple texts from Blaine saying he loved him and that he hoped to see Kurt very soon, which Kurt responded with a smiling face and an agreement to see him as soon as he could. His last class was Glee Club and Kurt was beyond excited for it.

"Well, to start off our day I would like to welcome back Kurt Hummel," My. Schue stated at the beginning of class.

The rest of New Directions cheered as they clapped Kurt on the shoulder and gave him hugs.

"And now to start the day I would like to introduce a new student. He came by my office earlier today and auditioned, so I would like you all to meet our new member – "

Kurt and the rest of New Directions looked towards the door to see Blaine Anderson in the doorway.

"BLAINE?" Kurt squeaked.

"I told you I'd see you soon," Blaine smiled as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

Kurt smiled as he held on tightly to his amazing boyfriend.

"So, you transferred to McKinley to be with me?" Kurt asked.

"I would go to the ends of the earth to be with you," Blaine stated before pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's lips.

Kurt couldn't stop the huge grin that lit up his face. He was back at McKinley. He had his friends with him and he now he had his amazing boyfriend.

Everything was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>Good? Bad? Horrible? Please review!<strong>


End file.
